


Just Drop on in

by PandaofManyFandoms (Pandabetalock)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Just makes me happy ok?, Just really cute ok?, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self-Indulgent, buckt remembers on his own, its just so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/pseuds/PandaofManyFandoms
Summary: He was searching. For MONTHS!Steve has un unexpected Guest
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Just Drop on in

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i got nothing.  
> It Just came to me.  
> So here.

Steve blinked.

He stood in the door way, he wasn’t quite sure if he was hallucinating or not, his mouth opening and closing.

There on his front step, stood none other than the man he had been Searching for. **FOR MONTHS**! With **NO SIGN OF HIM!**

"Bucky?" Steve said, questioningly

the man nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, glancing over his shoulders obviously checking to see if they were being watched.

"ya ganna let me in?" He murmured

Steve couldn’t speak for there was much he would love to say ,so he nodded dumbfounded 

Bucky glided past the patriotic man into his home, Steve was still in shock so he shut the door and just stared at Buck.

"Have i got somethin' on my face?" The Winter solider asked roughly

"AH! No. I am just surprised to see you is all." Steve explained.

"…." Bucky Just stared back, amusement shining in his eyes. Then he said

"So tell me Punk, What all have I missed?"

Steve Grinned and walked over to sit on the couch, He patted on the seat next to him

"Boy are we gonna be here a while." Steve Joked, as Bucky sat down next to him.


End file.
